Ojos malditos
by Ares-sama
Summary: Mikoto cerró los ojos mientras la afilada espada de su hijo mayor pasaba por su cuello y lo último que vino a su mente fue la sonrisa de su amiga de cabellos rojos. Por que el fin de los Uzumaki solo fue el comienzo del de ellos, aquel día que los ojos malditos condenaron a los seres de cabello rojo.


Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, el creador del manga de Naruto. Otros personajes son de invención mía.

Summary:Mikoto cerró los ojos mientras la cortante espada de su hijo mayor pasaba por su cuello y lo último que vino a su mente fue la sonrisa de su amiga de cabellos rojos. Por que el fin de los Uzumaki solo fue el comienzo del de ellos, aquel día que los ojos malditos condenaron a los seres de cabello rojo.

-bla,bla- diálogos

"_bla, bla" pensamientos_

_"BLA, BLA" gritos_

* * *

Ojos malditos

Holocausto

3…2…1 listo, empuja Miyuki-sama –la mujer abrió sus brazos, lista y preparada para recibir a la criatura, a lo largo de su vida había atendido a cientos de partos, pero ninguno como este de eso estaba segura.

Los presentes miraban la escena tratando de mantener la calma en especial un hombre de cabellos rojos como la misma sangre que no parecía ser demasiado mayor en comparación del resto de los presentes, miraba atento esperando con una gran inquietud el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Había esperado con paciencia este momento, en que él, al igual que su padre, y el padre de su padre tuviera su propia familia, por fin el fruto de amor de su esposa y el suyo nacería.

Y el llanto del recién nacido por fin se oía y el salía de su transe mientras que todos en el gran salón se llenaba de una gran alegría, el joven hombre camino sin poder creérselo, mientras que otras tres sombras se acercaban, todos dándole unas sencillas y sinceras palabras – felicidades – le decían, cada uno de los presentes tenía el cabello rojo igual que él y una sonrisa indescriptible en su rostro.

La mujer que atendía el parto que al igual que el resto de los presentes llevaba el pelo rojo pero este amarrado con una cinta en forma de cola de caballo comenzó a llevar el pequeño hasta sus brazos y de una manera totalmente delicada, él lo tomo como si fuera la cosa más delicada en este mundo, el bebe dejo de llorar al sentirse en los cálidos brazos de su padre.

El pequeño comenzó abrir sus ojos lentamente, y su padre algo alegre comenzó a detallarlo, tenía el cabello rojo al igual que el resto de los presentes, pero cuando lo miro con gran detalle a sus pequeños ojos los cuales trataban de acostumbrarse a la luz del día, su padre lo miro horrorizado – no… no… no es posible – dijo mientras le entregaba rápidamente el niño a la enfermera, pues técnicamente estuvo a punto de dejarlo caer.

La mujer al ver el acto de su marido rápidamente trato de incorporarse, vio a su hijo con gran preocupación pero luego de eso cuando vio lo que había ocurrido y el rostro de la enfermera, que no era más que nada que su hermana, se llevo las manos a la boca.

Los otros tres presentes totalmente confundidos, se acercaron temerosos al pequeño, si sus padres tenían esa mirada en su rostro debía ser por algo, que sencillamente fuera grave, la única mujer del grupo cayó de rodillas y apretó sus puños con gran fuerza, los otros dos mantuvieron un silencio sepulcral, luego de eso solo se oyó un fuerte grito - LLAMEN AL PATRIARCA.

* * *

El hombre caminaba a grandes pasos, le había llegado una noticia a su despacho lo cual lo había dejado totalmente confundido, su hijo lo había mandado a llamar, acaso algo le había pasado a su yerna en el parto, solo esperaba que Miyuki-san estuviera bien, era una buena mujer y más importante evitaba que su hijo cometiera locuras.

¡Ojos malditos! – dijo la pequeña a su lado, la cual no hacía más que sonreír de una manera sencillamente hermosa, mi pequeña hija, solo esperaba que fuera una gran kunoichi, y no anduviera a lo largo de su vida como su hermano mayor, siguiendo al pie de la letra los tres vicios ninjas, apenas tenía cuatro años pero no quitaba el hecho de que era una niña muy lista.

A si es Kushina, serás una niña muy lista – dijo el hombre el cual ya se veía que tenía una avanzada edad, a sus 50 años y a diferencia de la gran mayoría de las personas que lo seguían detrás de él, no tenía el color de cabello rojo, si no uno ya blanco, los años de haber luchado tanto para proteger a su pueblo y a su familia le habían quitado el color de que servía para identificar a los suyos.

Abrió rápidamente las puertas de aquel salón haciéndose notar por todos los presentes, no sin antes mirar a su hija – quédate aquí – dijo, mientras observaba a los presentes habían en total unas ocho personas, cuatro a cada lado de la pared llevaban puestas unas armaduras de guerra típicas de Uzushiogakure. En la mitad estaba el recién nacido con apenas una sabana que lo cubria del frio del suelo, y en frente de todos, como la cabeza de aquella reunión su hijo y su esposa presente, les habría preguntado en forma de sarcasmo quien se habría muerto pero incluso alguien como él debía mantener a veces las apariencias.

Todos miraban el niño, como aquella criatura podría ocasionar tanto alboroto, se acerco más cerca para conocer a su nieto, de una forma precavida, con cada paso que daba se podía escuchar a los demás miembros tragar saliva, algunos sencillamente no alzaban su mirada del suelo e incluso podría jurar ver sonrisas en más de uno de los presentes, era la hora de la verdad, vería aquello de los ojos malditos.

HOLA BEBE-CHAN SOY KUSHINAAAAA-CHAN Y SERE TU PRIMA – de repente su hija menor estaba ay, y se ponía delante del niño mirándolo como si nada, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo sin evitar hacerle un sinfín de caras como si fuera una payasa, y él se quedo mirando, preguntándose como de la nada había parecido, acaso en unos momentos ella no estaba atrás de él, y más importante, que era ese escándalo que hacía en un momento como este – KUSHINA – grito su anciano padre mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza – para afuera, como carajos entraste aquí – ella lo miro mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas en su rostro – pues por la puerta dobe - con un tic nervioso y antes de que le diera otro golpe la misma mujer que minutos antes había estado en el parto la saco de la cintura mientras esta exigía que la bajaran – suéltame nesssann, que me bajes.

Las cosas no estaban bien, en otras ocasiones estas estupideces de su hija menor, habrían ocasionado una fuerte carcajada de parte del resto de los miembros de su familia, miro con atención al niño que ahora tenía en sus piernas, su madre se negaba a cárgalo, no había otra explicación de ello, el se agacho y de la manera más tranquila posible lo miro con gran detalle, bueno tenía su cabeza, sus brazos, piernas, dedos, todo estaba bien, ahora sus ojos el gran alboroto.

Y los vio, se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a tratar de mantener la calma, pero eso era imposible ya que el bebe no hacía más que llorar, el anciano lo pensó por unos segundos, desenvaino su katana, no podía permitirlo, este niño seria la ruina de su pueblo –NO, - se oyó un grito, pensó que era de la madre, pero esta solo mantenía sus ojos cerrados esperando el momento, y su hijo estaba en completo silencio, volteo para atrás y miro a uno de los ancianos de los presentes – no lo ve, Tenji-sama, esto es un mensaje de los cielos.

¿Un mensaje? – pregunto incrédulo, como esto podría ser un mensaje.

Es cierto, es nuestro momento, con este niño en nuestras manos, podremos desafiar a las 5 grandes aldeas – ahora era una joven, que no aprecia superar a los 25 años, jóvenes como siempre con sus sueños de grandeza, aun así lo que había dicho era algo demasiado grave.

Es cierto, Tenji-sama, es su oportunidad declárese Kage – ahora parecía ser que todos los reunidos había pasado de tener miedo ah una euforia de poder inimaginable.

¿Qué dices Kage?, acaso están locos, como dicen tales palabras – ahora no podía mostrar mi molestia, había sido el guardián de mi clan, su patriarca y líder de mi aldea por que la amaba no por que tenía los mas mínimos intereses de semejante poder.

No, honorable suegro, no le hagas esto a mi hijo, mátalo, hazlo ahora no lo uses como arma, los de konoha ya nos usan como tales– miro con gran asombro las palabras de su yerna, mientras su hijo hacia todo lo posible para que ella se mantuviera en calma.

Miyuki-sama acaso no lo ve, ese niño, tiene el poder de cambiar la historia de Uzushiogakure dejaremos de ser un estado vasallo de Konohagure - eso había en verdad molestado al líder del clan, -SUFICIENTE – grito forzudamente logrando que todos los presentes lo miraran en silencio – le enviare una carta a Mito, mi hermana tiene más sabiduría para estos casos – comenzó a salir de aquel salón mientras todos lo comenzaban a mirar con recelo, no sin antes cuando estuvo en el borde de la puerta escucho esa frase que lo irrito "mito es el arma de konoha y la ex perra del primer hokage como podemos escuchar a esa mujer" , esa había sido la voz de su hijo de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

Una gran ave, parece ser más exactos un águila, de color marrón surcaba los cielos de la entonces aldea de Konoha, en su espalda llevaba un pequeño cilindro, comenzó a descender letnamente mientras se dirigía a la torre más alta de aquella aldea.

Cuando uno de los guardias de la torre del hokage observo que un ave mensajera se acercaba emitió un pequeño silbido, el ave comenzó acercarse a una gran velocidad, el ninja solo alzo su mano donde esta con sus fuertes garras y a pesar de que este no tuviera protección alguna se agarro nerviosamente.

Un pequeño hilo de sangre salió de su mano, pero eso no pareció importarle, tomo el cilindro detrás del ave y con un leve movimiento de esta, ella volvió a tomar vuelo.

El joven ninja lo observo con gran detalle, un mensaje de Uzushiogakure, que habrá pasado, comenzó a dirigirse hacia la oficina del hokage hasta que se había encontrado con un Anbu - ¿Qué tiene hay? – Pregunto mientras de un rápido movimiento le arrebataba el mensaje, al ver el emblema de este solo comenzó a caminar sin destino alguno aparente – yo le daré el mensaje.

El guardia solo miro con algo de molestia aquel tipo –Uchiha debe ser – se decía a sí mismo, no como pregunta si como una fuerte afirmación.

El Anbu se quito la máscara que tapaba su rostro mientras comenzaba a ojear aquel mensaje, activo su Sharingan en caso de que hubiera algo oculto, pero cuando termino de leer todo, se sorprendió de tal manera que corrió rumbo hacia el líder de los suyos.

Tenmu estás seguro que nadie más aparte del guardia sabe de esto – pregunto una mujer de no más de cincuenta años, a su lado estaban tres personas más con el uniforme de la policía militar de konoha, todos en silencio total, - debemos informarle a Sarutobi-san – decía uno mientras llevaba sus manos a sus caderas tratando de encontrar una solución a todo ello.

No, Sarutobi tiene demasiados asuntos ahora que el segundo hokage ha muerto, yo me hare cargo de esto – de la nada una sombra aparecía en aquella vieja oficina donde se solían realizar torturas a cargo de la policía militar.

Danzou – susurraron todos los presentes, al ver a uno de los más jóvenes pero importantes consejeros de la aldea, sin mencionar el que controlaba los peores actos de la aldea de konoha, el solo se acerco ante los presentes sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que tomo aquella carta, la ojeo un par de veces sin prestar mucha atención al resto – ya veo – dijo al final cuando termino de leer.

Miro a los presentes –Uchihas, el honorable clan Uchiha, la aldea de la hoja necesita su ayuda – dijo mientras se ponía de rodilla ante ellos – Danzou-sama que está haciendo – dijo la anciana mientras trataba de pararlo nuevamente.

Genshō-sama la aldea, no todo el mundo shinobi necesita de la ayuda de su grandioso pueblo – el joven Danzou por fin se dignaba a ponerse de pie, todos ellos asintieron de una fuerte manera, decididos a tomar la misión que estaban a punto de entregarles – la aldea de Uzushiogakure, debe desaparecer – dijo con voz sencilla, seca y con una gran melancolía en ella.

Todos ellos – dijo el más joven, tratando de articular las palabras que seguirían – todos deben morir, no podemos tomar riesgos, en especial el clan del remolino, los uzumakis deben desaparecer - el silencio se hizo total, todos asintieron mientras comenzaban a salir lentamente sin decir ni una sola palabra dejando atrás a la anciana.

Sé que estas hay mikoto – debajo de la mesa comenzó a salir una pequeña niña con unos ojos negros como la noche y con un hermoso cabello cayendo detrás de su espalda – lo siento abuela

Fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, antes de que la pequeña anciana la abrazara – algún día entenderás que esto es lo correcto.

* * *

Vamos kushina – decía una melodiosa voz que trataba desesperadamente por despertar a su hija, por su parte su hija parecía solo estar interesada en enrollarse más en la cama – déjame mama – decía entre ronquidos.

Su madre solo negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a salir del cuarto de su hija, salió al balcón en busca de algo de la ropa que había dejado secando la noche anterior, estaba asustada, habia pasado demasiadas emociones la noche anterior, la gente en la villa parecía no percatarse de lo que ocurría, pero ella sí.

Su marido, había pasado toda la noche en vela, acompañado de ella, y otras mujeres del clan, se decía que en momentos de angustia ellas deben ser quienes aconsejen al líder en momentos de duda, pero lo único que habían hecho había sido pelearse entre ellas, con respeto a los ojos de aquel bebe.

Tanto por solo unos ojos, había escuchado leyendas de sus ancestros de cómo esos ojos, eran del sabio de los seis caminos, de cómo se había creado la luna usando su gran poder, el poder de destruir naciones enteras, para ella no eran nada más que tonterías de grandezas, ojala Mito-san respondiera rápido la carta.

Mira mama muchos barcos – rápidamente esa vocecita la hizo sonreír alegremente, nuevamente su hija se despertaba cuando ella quería, ay estaba su pequeña observando el gran mal que los rodeaba, y ella miro con interés los barcos que su hija acababa de señalar.

Qué extraño –susurro la mujer, al ver a más de una doce de barcos, con velas negras sin símbolo alguno acercarse a gran velocidad a la aldea, era imposible que fueran amenazas, la flota de la nación del remolino habría avisado a su aldea, aun así algo no estaba bien – hija ve adentro de la casa.

Kushina miro a su madre confundida algo malo ocurría, y ella miraba nuevamente los barcos que se acercaban, algo malo iba a pasar, eso la pequeña ya lo sentía.

Tenji se acercaba a gran velocidad, seguido por su guardia personal, que hacían todos esos barcos rodeando la costa, estaba que le daba la señal a toda la aldea, pero ya en el pasado barcos mercantes se habían acercado de esa manera a la aldea.

A la distancia vio como una tabla de aterrizaje daba contra el muelle en el puerto, no debía ser amenazas se tranquilizo, comenzó acercarse a los visitantes, nadie sería tan tonto para atacar una aldea ninja de esa manera tan tranquila, miro como una anciana descendía con total tranquilidad, al reconocerla no pudo evitar sonreír, así que Mito la había enviado a ella y su gente ayudarlos, eran los más adecuados, y pensar que su hijo creía que los mandarían a destruir –lo vez te dije que todo estaría bien – dijo el joven sabio mientras su hijo emitía una sonrisa de lo más tranquila posible, pero de repente esta se volvió de horror.

PADREEEEE – el grito se escucho por toda la aldea, cientos de bolas de fuego comenzaron salir de los barcos disparadas hacia la aldea, una katana atravesaba el cuerpo del segundo líder de la aldea escondida entre los remolinos, y el líder del clan uzumaki, miraba con los ojos abiertos por la gran sorpresa de dicho acto, su vieja amiga de la infancia Genshō en esos momentos, lo estaba apuñalando.

La anciana soltó la katana, dejando caer el cuerpo sin vida del antiguo líder, miro al joven con gran seriedad y determinación, este pensó en su familia y en los suyos, miro a los guardias de su padre pero estos caían al suelo rápidamente siendo golpeados por distintas armas de arrojo provenientes de los barcos, un gran charco de sangre comenzó a cubrir el muelle, que solía podía ser comparado con el rojo del cabello que llevaban los habitantes de la aldea.

El joven guerrero, intento huir pero sintió varios kunais atravesando su cuerpo de la manera más fácil posible, mientras poco a poco caía al suelo sin poder evitar pensar en los ojos de su hijo.

La anciana miro aquella escena con algo de melancolía, pero danzou tenía razón, era demasiado peligroso, si uno de ellos había nacido con aquellos ojos, pronto todos lo tendrían, se puso una máscara totalmente negra, mientras el resto de la tripulación comenzaba a desender con totalmente cubiertos con un uniforme negro y distintos tipos de mascara donde solo se podía ver aquellos ojos rojos, nadie sabría quienes habrían sido, solo ellos.

Huyan, corran – eran las únicas palabra que se oían en toda la aldea, cientos corrían ante el ataque de aquel gran ejercito, grandes multitudes trataban de encontrar refugio en todos los lugares posibles, algunos sencillamente habían decidido enfrentarse a los invasores, pero eran demasiado fuertes y copiaban todas sus técnicas y movimientos.

El humo que salía de los edificios que ardían en llamas nublaba el cielo, parecía ser que la noche había llegado a pesar de que el día un comenzaba.

Lluvia de flechas hacían más imposible divisar la luz del día, cientos de feroces guerreros, tomaban a las mujeres y las degollaban, tomaban a los recién nacidos y los lanzaban de los edificios más altos, aquellos que por su color rojo, se sabía que pertenecían a dicho clan eran amarrados a los caballos de sus miembros y desmembrados de la peor manera posible.

Miyuki observaba aquella escena desde de la fortaleza de su familia, observaba con su hijo en sus manos, como las bolas de fuego que eran disparados desde los barcos salían en dirección a los edificios más próximos de la costa, la gente al ver esto corría directo, a lo que había sido en el pasado el centro de poder de su familia trataba por todos los medios de subir a los muros y llegar a lo que ellos consideraban un lugar seguro. Y ella solo observaba con su hijo en brazos, como su pueblo era masacrado.

Kushina corría por las calles infestadas de muerte y de barbarie, podía ver como todos a su alrededor ya hacían muertos, no podía evitar llorar, hacia tan solo unos segundos su madre le pidió que entrara luego de eso sintió como una gran bola de fuego chocaba contra su casa y más en el lugar donde hacia unos minutos estaba su madre, trato de ir ayudarla, pero el olor a muerte, y ver sencillamente la mano de la mujer que le había dado todo colgando de una de las ventanas de su casa, le habían hecho entender que estaba sola.

Katon Housenka no Jutsu – escucho la pequeña mientras esquivaba por unos segundos unas pequeñas bolas de juego que iban dirigida hacia ella, vio esos ojos, esos ojos rojos llenos de oscuridad y maldad, unos ojos que amas en toda su vida olvidaría, la cual seria muy corta, el ninja desenvaino su espada y estaba lista para atacarla.

Doton: Chidou kaku – de la nada una pared se interpuso entre ambos oponentes, una chica pelinegra había parecido en una fuerte cortina de viento - NEESSAN – había gritado la pequeña al ver a su hermana mayor.

Ella solo la miro y le emitió una pequeña sonrisa – Kushina, ve a la cueva que te enseñe en caso de peligro – ella solo mantenía su postura mientras el muro de piedra comenzaba a fracturarse – hermana, mama esta –

ACASO NO ESCUCHASTE KUSHINA, SAL DE AQUÍ OBEDECE A TU HERMANA- la niña solo salió corriendo mientras un fuerte estallido escucho detrás de ella, y un gran grito de dolor, no tenia que girar para ver de quien era.

La pequeña niña de cabellos rojos, solo corrió, corrió hasta que un gran fuerte sintió en la cabeza y cayó al suelo, ay en medio de aquella masacre ella había caído.

La joven mujer sonrio al ver como su hermana lograba escapar, luego miro a la persona que la sostenía por el cuello mientras sentía como perdia el aire poco a poco, - ¿QUIENES SON USTEDES? – grito fuertemente, mientras sentía como el agarre en su cuello se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Miraba con sus pocas fuerzas aquellos ojos rojos y lo supo, logro identificar quienes eran, y no pudo evitar llorar, sientos de lagrimas salieron de su rostro – por… que… por que nos hacen esto, somos sus aliados, siempre fuimos leales a ustedes los de konoha por queeee – luego de eso una kunai había sido clavado en el corazón de la joven.

Miyuki tenía un extraño ser enmascarado enfrente de ella, - dámelo y te juro que serán vengados – ella solo lo observaba con gran detalle, aquel ser, quien era, pensó mientras el solo tenía su mano extendida – solo sus ojos – dijo nuevamente – y tu pueblo será vengado – la mujer lo miro con gran detalle, si le entregaba su hijo de seguro moriría, pero en todo caso todo estaba perdido, así que estiro sus manos y él lo tomo, luego de eso abrió sus manos como al cielo y de un paso hacia atrás cayo al abismo.

El ser solo observo mientras arrojaba minutos después el cuerpo de un bebe al las llamaradas de la ciudad, o lo que quedaba de esta, gran parte de la población estaba muerta, crucificada muchos alrededor del rio que partía la aldea en dos, el resto de la población había sufrido un temible destino igual o casi peor, aun así el sabia que algunos habían logrado usar los botes más pequeños para huir después de todo, era una isla demasiado grande para conseguir bloquearlos con tan pocos barcos.

Aun así observo como gran parte de la población quedaba atrapada entre las propias murallas de la ciudad, y luego de eso, los uchiha solo tenían que chamuscarlos vivos.

En su mano llevaba el mayor tesoro posible que pudiera tener, por el cual todo este pueblo acaba de ser condenado, el rinnegan.

* * *

Mito observo acompañada por el tercer hokage, como todo su pueblo ardía en llamas, como todo estaba destruido, miro horrorizada a su familia, su pueblo, su gente – cálmate Mito-san, los culpables pagaran – dijo el tercer hokage mientras era acompañado por gran parte de la fuerzas ninjas de Konoha, el mensaje de auxilio había llegado tarde y gran parte de los ninjas y miembros del consejo habían tardado en tomar una decisión.

Todo se había ido al carajo, - MITO-SAMA – llego rápidamente un ninja Anbu con una niña de cabellos rojos en sus brazos – Kushinaaaaa –dijo la anciana en medio de un mar de lagrimas mientras corría hacia lo que parecía ser lo último de su pueblo –está viva, tenía unos cuantos escombros sobre ella – dijo el tipo que la había encontrado.

Mito la abrazo, trato de calmar a la pequeña, parecía estar mal herida, pero aun así estaba viva, , detrás de esa escena, estaba Danzou mirando con gran tranquilidad, se acerco sarutobi con gran tranquilidad –ya tenemos el próximo contenedor.

Ellas, parecían ser las últimas.

Kushina observo su reflejo en aquel lago, estaba en esa enorme mansión viviendo con su tia Mito, pero ella no pertenecía a ese lugar, lanzo una piedra de justracion, donde estaba su familia, su padre, su madre, y sus dos hermanos, donde estaban todos ellos, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué? Estaba sola en ese extraño lugar, no pudo evitar llorar amargamente.

Oye estas bien – era la voz de una pequeña niña de cabellos negros, y unos lindos ojos del mismo color - ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Kushina, mientras la miraba al rostro con desconfianza – soy Mikoto Uchiha, quieres que seamos amigas.

Porque Mikoto sabia, porque desde que había visto entrar a su hijo a la casa, se había dado cuenta, que ellos ya no eran útiles, desde el día que había escuchado todo, sabía que luego seguirían ellos.

Cerró los ojos mientras la cortante espada de su hijo mayor pasaba por su cuello y lo último que vino a su mente fue la sonrisa de su amiga de cabellos rojos.

Kushina si te hubiera dicho la verdad, aun habríamos sido amigas, mi gente fue quien masacro a la tuya, en nombre de Konoha, en nombre de este maldito mundo shinobi. Luego de eso sencillamente su cuerpo dejo de respirar. Sin poder alejar aquel pensamiento de su alma en plena agonía, ese deseo de que ella siempre hubiera sabido todo y su amistad no fuera una pirámide de mentiras.

Por que el fin de los Uzumaki solo fue el comienzo del de ellos.

* * *

Notas:

Lo primero que diré **NO ME MATEN, **es en serio, hice este mini fic de un cap, solo pensé luego de leer varios capítulos del manga, como hubiera sido el fin de la aldea de donde viene naruto, y bueno pensé por que no hacer una historia, con algo que es casi inexplorado, les juro que tenia una idea apocalitica 100% y trate de plasmarla, la verdad no me gusto mucho como quedo queria algo mas no se, mas violento, pero después de darle mil vueltas al asunto quise subirlo, aunque fuera para que me echaran sus maldiciones.

Perdonen si tengo errores de gramática, pero cuando hacia el fic, fue en un momento de esos de inspiración que no quería dejar perder, asi que tratare con mas tiempo adelante subir una version editada y corregida, solo espero que en verdad me den su opinión sincera, le pregunte a tres personas distintas y todas me dijeron que debería hacer mas facil un fic completo de todo esto, pero prefiero ver como lo recibiran ustedes, ya luego pensare en una segunda historia, ya que con Ilusiones rotas, la cual tienen toda mi atención, no creo hacer una por ahora.

Bueno lo ultimo espero que les guste mucho en verdad, lo hice creo que trate de hacerlo lo mas apegado a ciertas cosas del manga. Eso es todo para los interesados subiré la actualización de Ilusiones rotas el sábado.


End file.
